


Bad Blood

by Bunnykik23



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: Dick thought that he made the right decision by getting back together with Barbara until he comes face to face with Barbara's dark side which makes him begin to question his relationship with her. As if that wasn't enough, drama begins to unfold within the Team





	1. Chapter 1

**Originally, this was meant to be connected to Young Justice: Demigods Arising but I have decided to tweak it a bit and make it the true Demigods Arising story of sorts. This is connected to the Osiris fic and whilst it is kinda Cassie-centric, it also focuses on other characters too.**

"Any news about Cassie?"

"Nah. No one has found her yet."

Tim sighs. It has been a month since Cassie disappeared after her humiliating defeat to Vanessa for the Wonder Girl title. Part of her regrets that decision to have said duel take place. She made that decision not considering what Cassie was going through then. The poor girl lost her then boyfriend Conner Kent and later got dumped by him. Sure, Conner returned but their relationship soon turned toxic to the point where the two engaged in a physical altercation in the School Hall that caused Cassie to get suspended for two weeks. As a result of this, Diana decided to punish her not taking into consideration Cassie’s physical and mental exhaustion at that point. According to Tatiana, Cassie overtrained herself and that led to Cassie’s humiliating defeat.

And now it is too late, Cassie has gone and would never return and if she ever returns, the girl would have joined the Dark Side which should not surprise anyone given her heritage and the negative influence of people like Ares. As if that wasn't bad enough, Cassie's younger twin sister Tatiana also followed suit. 

Adding more to the Cassie mystery is that she immediately deleted all her social media accounts on the same day as her defeat. That alone alarmed everyone as it is a well-known fact that Cassie loved taking selfies and playing around on social media and often talks to fans on there. But now that her presence is no longer felt, many began to panic, feeling that the poor girl might have committed suicide. This naturally led to the #JusticeForCassie campaign and #WonderWomanCancelled movement.

_Please let Cassie not be dead._

Meanwhile in her room, Barbara was going through some files that she managed to dig up about HIVE case. So far she had managed to find some leads. Heck she can even say that she is far more competent and smarter than the entire Team as they are all a bunch of little kids. What was Batman thinking of putting little kids on a superhero team? Ok they are young kids, but they still could qualify for a wannabe superhero team since they all wear stupid outlandish costumes and use silly codenames, themselves and the so-called adults that call themselves Justice League. Seriously, what the fuck is that fucked up shit? Worst of the bunch as far as she is concerned is none other than Wonder Woman's little sidekick Cassie Sandsmark better known as Wonder Girl.

That girl is such a tragic trainwreck and a bitch. What did Tim and Conner ever see in her? What really pisses her off about the brat is that the girl reminds her of the stupid alien that Dick dated years ago. What was her name again? Oh yes Starfire. More like Hofire. Both of them are disgustingly beautiful. Starfire is a bit better because at least she can kick some ass. Cassie is completely useless that one forgets that she is supposed to be a fucking demigoddess yet someone like Damian can whoop her ass. She should even be able to go toe to toe with Supergirl and give her a nasty beatdown but nope, she gets her ass handed to her. Plus she dared to steal her Dickie from her.

Where did Diana find this child again? Oh yes, Diana did not find her instead the child fucking inserted herself into the Wonder Woman narrative just like Damian forced his way into the Robin title and never once earned nor deserved a single shit till recently. When will those brats learn? No wonder some people wished for Vanessa to take over as Wonder Girl. Ironically said girl is now Wonder Girl now how hilarious.

And alas, poor Cassie has disappeared and is nowhere to be seen. Well GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE! Barbara cackles evilly as she still plays around on her system.

Meanwhile at Gateway city, Tatiana was in her room with tears in her eyes whilst Donna comforts her. Cassie disappeared immediately after that defeat. One could understand why because that sort of defeat is very humiliating especially when the very girl that caused most of the unneeded drama in your life is responsible for it.

Making matters worse is the fact that many thought that Cassie was an irresponsible person and therefore unworthy to be Wonder Girl. This has been an ongoing debate for the past couple years. Sure Cassie has a temper but she can actually control said temper for the most part. The only reason that said rage has become more pronounced is as a result of Ares’ evil manipulation of his sister; something Diana and Zeus himself warned Cassie about. 

Cassie naturally took the bait since she had lost her powers during that time, not like anyone could blame her. Still the fact that many people bashed her for this, Diana included was horrible. Now after years of hypocrisy on the side of the heroes, no one should be surprised if Cassie suddenly and openly denounces them and exposes all their secrets or even goes all Superboy Prime on them or worse commit suicide.

Donna sighed. Sure Cassie has some shortcomings but Diana herself is a hypocrite, in fact everyone has been hypocritical when it comes to Cassie. A lot of the criticism being leveled upon the girl might as well be applied to other heroes as well like Conner or Tim for instance.

Ironically said hypocrisy has been thrown at Amon aka Osiris several times which is why said boy has distanced himself from the superhero community recently. Black Adam openly lambasted the League and everyone else for that and rightfully so. 

_I hope you find happiness and peace Cassie._

Just then Donna’s phone rings. She checks the phone and discovers that it is Kori calling her. She then answers the call. “Hi Kori.”

“Donna....you have to come down here quick!!”

A couple miles in New York, Cassie is standing on top of a rooftop, preparing to throw herself down and commit suicide. Now one would find it laughable since she is meant to be a demigoddess, until they realize one disturbing detailing: Cassie lost her powers yet again during the duel and has remained powerless ever since.

The rest of the Team bursts through the door. “CASSIE DON’T!!” Conner shouts. Cassie turns around with tears in her eyes. The others begin to feel guilty for making her feel that way.

“There is nothing left for me here. You have all made it clear that I do not belong here. So why waste my time when I can just elsewhere and find peace. Heck even Hell is more peaceful than here. I cannot stay with the gods because of they are going through their own drama and are killing each other anyway.” 

She takes a couple steps back. “Cassie I understand why you are mad at us and you have every right to hate us. But I want you to know that there are people that still love you regardless.” Kori says in the most gentle way possible.

It was at that moment that Cassie literally explodes. “LIES!! PURE UTTER LIES!! IF YOU ALL REALLY CARED, YOU WOULD HAVE ALLOWED ME TO PROPERLY EXPLAINED MYSELF!! YOU WOULD NOT HAVE ENCOURAGED TIM OR ANYONE TO BE ABUSIVE TO ME!!! YOU WOULD HAVE STOPPED BABS WHEN YOU SPREAD HER FILTHY GOSSIP ABOUT ME AND ALL OF YOU JOINED IN TO SLUTSHAME ME FOR YOUR PLEASURE!! YOU ARE AS BAD AS THE MEDIA!! PURE UTTER HYPOCRITES WHO ONLY CARE ABOUT HOOTING THEIR HORNS!! NOW I CAN SEE WHY PEOPLE LIKE JASON TURNED THEIR BACKS ON HUMANITY AND CHOSE TO DO HARDCORE JUSTICE!! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE NOT SO DIFFERENT FROM THE VERY FOOLS WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FROM YEARS!!”

Everyone keeps quiet. Cassie clearly had been waiting for this moment and she has now gotten an audience. “Oh and speaking of failures, how many times have we been supposedly, not I used supposedly in quotation marks here because that shows how stupid you all are, were ahead of the bad guys only for them to outsmart us and somehow win?”

Dick and Kaldur exchange looks. “You know, had it not been for my father, I would have rotted in jail. Oh and special shoutout to the Black Adam family, the only family that ever truly cared about me. Plus of course Donna and Tatiana. The rest of you can go fuck yourselves and leave me be!!” She turns her back to them and ignores them as she walks over to the edge.

“Cassie wait...”

She stops and turns around as Vanessa walks in. “Cassie, listen I know you are mad. If you want to lash out. Take it out on me.” she says calmly, hands raised. Before anyone could say anything, Cassie stomps towards her so-called rival and aims a punch at Vanessa who does nothing to stop her.

Fortunately for her, Cassie stops mid-punch and drops to her knees and begins to break down in tears. Vanessa bends down and hugs her predecessor. “Listen Cass. No matter what anyone else says, you will always be Wonder Girl. In fact you are way better than I am. I do not like the great divide that Diana has created. There are other ways this could have been done.” she says. Cassie simply sobs, feeling very bad for lashing out.

“I...I’m so sorry...”

Vanessa smiles softly. “You do not have to apologise. We are both victims in this. Besides, I told Diana that I quit.” Cassie stares at her in disbelief. ”You did not have to.”

“Yet I did.”

Cassie shakes her head. “No. You remain Wonder Girl.” Cassie then smiles. “Besides, you earned it anyways.” Vanessa giggles and hugs her back. Everyone heaves a sigh of relief.

Osiris who had just arrived makes a slow descent next to them. “Cass, I understand you hate everyone and whatnot but if you throw yourself down there, chances are you might end up worse than Todd the moment they choose to bring you back from the dead. Or if you choose down a dark path now, you might end up the way Adam did years ago.”

The girl simply nods. “ I might as well go clear my mind of things for a while.”

He comes closer to her. “You know, you could have simply asked and I would gladly take you home with me so that you can get some breathing space since quite frankly, you need some of that.’ She rolls her eyes. “Fine. Let’s go.’ She wraps her arms around his neck with him wrapping his arms aorund her securely and together they fly away.

“Wait....that was it?“ says Garfield, earning a smack across the head from Raven. “Oww!!” he grumbles. Tim meanwhile stares up at the sky with jealousy in his eyes which is funny considering his relationship with Stephanie. 

_So she has choosen him hm? This whole shit was a setup to make that announcement._


	2. Chapter 2

 “Why did you bother to save me?”

Amon simply smiles at the girl as they float through the air. “Because I realized you and I are the same. We both went through hell and made mistakes and are being judged heavily for said mistakes.”

She stares at him in awe. This same boy that she chastised and bashed earlier for mistakenly murdering someone is now on her side for doing something similar even though she did it in the past when she was much younger. 

“T-Thanks..”

Dick huffs as he walks up the stairs. He had not spoken to Babs in months ever since she found out about his past one night stand with Cassie and also his past relationship with Helena Bertinelli. 

At first, he was saddened by it but as time went on, resentment began to grow within him as he began to realize that Jason was right. Babs was taking things out of context. Besides, why judge him on his past relationships when she has dated a couple guys as well?

_Need to settle this once and for all._

He stops at the door and knocks on it. He does not hear a response.

He knocks the second time still no response.

He knocks a third time. Yet still no response.

He raises an eyebrow. Making things sketchier is the fact that Babs did not respond at all. Usually if he knocks, she would at least say something or he would hear some shuffling in the background. But there was so sound. 

 _Did she head out?_ He places a hand on the door knob and turns it and is shocked to find it open. He walks in and discovers clothes all over the place and recognises some menswear nearby.

Suspicious, he heads into the room and finds the door slightly open and his jaw drops as he discovers Babs in bed with another man. It all began to make sense to him. Babs never loved or cared for him because if she did, she would not cheat on him like that. She would not be treating him like that and abuse him for months. 

Once he gets over his shock, he bursts into the room, pulls the guy off Babs and punches him hard in the face. “Dick !! Dick!! Stop!!” Barbara yells. Dick growls and pushes her down onto the bed. “SO THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING WHILST I WAS AWAY HUH?! SO YOU’VE BEEN CREPEING BEHIND MY BACK YET YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO CHASTISE ME FOR HAVING FEMALE FRIENDS?! OR EVEN HAVE PAST ROMATIC RELATIONSHIPS? YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ISOLATE ME FROM EVERYONE I LOVE?!!”

Barbara has a fake sad look on her face. “Please...I..I can explain..” It was then that she does something very unexpected, something many warned Dick  about and that was to stand upright as opposed to being an actual cripple.

Dick just explodes right there and lets her have it. “EXPLAIN WHAT?! EXPLAIN YOUR LIES ABOUT THE OTHER GIRLS ESPECIALLY KORI AND CASSIE?!! LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!! YOU NEVER FUCKING CARED OR LOVED ME!! AS I CAN CLEARLY SEE, YOU GOT YOUR LEGS FIXED, YET YOU FUCKING PRETENDED TO BE CRIPPLED TO GAIN CHEAP SYMPATHY AND TRAP ME HUH?!”

He then smirks. “Well guess what? Your evil ends here Babs. It’s over.” With that, he walks out leaving a stunned Barbara behind.

Meanwhile, Adrianna and Adam wait outside for Amon to arrive. They saw the news about Cassie and were just as worried about the girl’s sanity. Sure she did some questionable things but who else hasn’t? 

“I expected a lot from Diana not this.” says Adrianna. Adam sighed. “Communication is key in every single relationship. If one fails to communicate, it naturally leads to unnecessary drama. I have been watching the Team and I have been noticing the hypocrisy that they and the Justice League have been encouraging. Case in point, Rose Wilson. We are meant to trust her. I get that Cassie can be very fiesty and hotblooded but Rose herself has said some nasty things. Yet people excuse her.” says Adam.

Before Adrianna could say anything more, a gush of wind announces Osiris’ arrival as he lands in front of them with Cassie in his arms. “Cassie!!” says Adrianna as she rushes over to the girl and pulls her into a hug. Cassie at first is takena aback by this but soon settles into her embrace and hugs the woman back.

“You ok Cassandra?” Adam asked. The girl looked down. “No. Besides I have no powers whatsoever but it’s ok.“

Adam then turns to Amon. “You should have shared your powers with her.” he says. Amon panics. “I do not want to endanger her.”

Adrianna interrupts them. “Now is not the time to discuss this. Let Cassie heal first before we do that.” she says. Cassie was internally grateful for Adrianna for that as they head into the Palace.

There was a feast laid out for her. Realizing how hungry she was, she begins to eat like a lion. The Adam family chuckles with amusement. “It seems all those strong emotions hungered her.”

“It sure did.” Cassie says between mouthfuls. Once she is done, they lead up to one of the guestrooms where she would be staying.

The following morning, Cassie wakes up and at first panics when she realizes that she does not have extra clothing until she spots what looks like a couple of her clothes. 

_Did Tatiana send these somehow?_

Before she could ponder some more, Tatiana pops in the room. “Hi twinnie!!” Cassie jumps out of her bed and rushes towards her sister and scoops her itno a big hug. 

“You idiot!! How could you be so selfish?!” Tatiana chastises her. Cassie sighs. “My bad my bad!!‘ They both laughed. 

“Good to see you twins are here.” says Adrianna as she pops her head through the door. “Hey sis, go take a shower. I am thinking that some sight seeing here would do us some good.‘ says Tatiana. Cassie nods. “Ok gimme a minute.“

A couple miles away back in the US, everyone had gotten wind of the Dickbabs breakup. “About time tbh. Babs is a bad influence.” says Raven. “Babs started out nice then she just went bonkers.” says Zatanna.

“Thought it was her PTSD acting up but after what Dick told us about her deceit, I am starting to think otherwise.” says Rocket. “How long has she been acting that way?” Kori asked. “Even I don’t know.” says Helena as she sips some coffee.

All of Dick’s exes plus the other girls on the Team minus Cassie were all seated at Rocket’s house discussing the latest gossip. “Does that girl even have any friends?’ Donna asked.

“Not on this Team or the Superhero community that’s for sure.” says Artemis.”Didn’t realize she was that nasty till Dick told us everything she did to him, more or less confirming everything Cassie said about her.” says M’Gann. “Meaning that Babs manipulated and caused most of the drama with her gossip just so she could keep Dick all to herself.” says Stephanie.

“Disgusting. Totally disgusting.“ says Helena. “But Dick is not trophy. He is his own person and deserves a lot of love and respect. Just like Cassie.“ says Kori. They all nodded. “Well she is in Kahndaq right now and I bet Amon will treat her right. Better than both Conner and Tim ever did.“ says Artemis. 

“Considering the fact that he stopped her from killing herself, makes perfect sense.“ says  M’Gann. Donna smiles. “I am glad that he saved her. That alone proves that he is not half as bad as people made him out to be. He made a little mistake and has been trying to control himself.“ she says. “Besides we have all lost control of our emotions now that I think about it.“ says Kara, getting a harsh reminder of that time she served as a Red Lantern.

Vanessa hadn’t said anything because her guilt was eating her up inside. “W-Why did I allow Babs to get to me? I have destroyed Cassie’s life.” Donna pats her shoulder. “You have to apologise to Cassie but not now. She needs to calm down.” Vanessa nods.

Tim was in his lab, going through some files he managed to recover from Barabara’s system. The more he looks through things, the more disgusted he gets with Barbara. He looked up to this girl yet he allowed her to stir shit up, to manipulate him into hating both Cassie and Amon.

She had broken security protocol by hacking into toher people’s personal laptops and whatnot and uncovering all sorts of private personal information to use as blackmail. Thank goodness Amon saved Cassie from committing suicide otherwise, he would have laid the smackdown on Babs.

_And to think that she lied about her paralysis._

He even found evidence to prove that Babs actually secretly did some surgery without anyone’s knowledge. He is sure that Babs would become Batgirl once again and if she ever does, the entire Batclan will come from her in droves. 

Bruce slams his fists onto the table in anger. He cannot believe he allowed Barbara to play all of them like this. He is supposed to be the world’s greatest detective yet he got outsmarted by a devious person like Barbara. 

The fact that she used to be Batgirl does not help matters either. He bets that now that Dick has cut her off, she would become Batgirl. He has already told the rest of the Bat clan to be on the lookout for Barbara and also re-welcomed those he had exiled from the family like Helena and Jason back into the fold.

“It just like the saying goes, the worst pain comes from the family.” says Alfred as he comes down into the Cave holding a tray of hot chocolate with Damian right behind him.

“Is it true what I heard about Gordon?” Damian asked. Bruce does not say anything but simply nods. “That evil tramp. She better go hide because if I find her, I shall tear her to shreds!!” says Damian.

“Language Master Damian!!” Alfred chastises her.

Speaking of Barbara, she decided to leave Gotham for a while so that the uproar would die down. She had done some really terrible things indeed and it is best she leaves and then comes back. 

Commissioner Gordon was already informed and he has basically disowned his daughter because as far as he was concerned, he never raised his daughter to be like this meaning that she was no different from her psychotic brother James Gordon Jr.

_My God what have I done?_

Still it was too late, the damage has been done. No one would ever forgive her. She almost ruined a young girl’s life with her actions afterall, it was she that told Vanessa and manipulated her into exposing Cassie’s big secret. Anyway, she is leaving town but not for good.  She might return. In the meantime, she would move to England to lay low.


End file.
